Changing Fate
by Princess-PassionOutcast
Summary: After a tragic attack Lalia is forced to become apart of hellsing because of her "odd" condition. Will London crash and burn under Millennium's hellish wrath or can one american human girl change that all around? the major has his own mad plans alucard/oc
1. Meet Lalia

A/N: Hellooooo readers! THE STORY HAS BEEN REVISED for the people who have been here before. The characters may be a little OOC but I will try my best to keep them where they belong (nobody wants a one sided character anyway...unless your boring. Jk).Also this is before the millennium war and then I'm going add my stuff into it. Oh and please excuse my French for the bad language that will show sometimes.

Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from Hellsing…..All rights and credit goes to Kouta Hirano. Please don't sue! It wouldn't be worth it.

"Great… Here I am sitting in this office instead of being on a plane to London".

Lalia Dane sat in a chair looking pissed; Shoulder length black/dark blue highlighted hair swished back and forth on petite shoulders as the person fidgeted, playing with the end of her bluish/black off the shoulder shirt. Colored jeans hugged slightly curvy legs and matching black shoes, black thick eyelashes fanned blue/green eyes that reminded you of ocean water. She sighed and huffed to herself, thinking back to the event that just played out it wasn't even her fault.

Flashback

Lalia was headed to London to spend some time with her friends and family living there; she was going to stay with her two sisters for a week or so then come back to Florida. Airport security was checking her bags while she went through the metal detector. Beep Beep Beep. Male officers walked up to her "miss could you step over to the side please?_"_ Stepping over to the side Lalia let the man check her with no problem (yet). The man pats her down working his way up but all of a sudden he gets a little touchy with her chest. Wham! Wham! Wham!

"_You pervert! Have you no shame?__"_ She was about to hit him again but she met the floor and two other officers handcuffing her. Okay maybe it was a little her fault but she felt harassed.

Someone came in breaking her out of her flashback and she stands to greet him. The young man is dressed in a U.S customs uniform with brown hair and hazel eyes. He gave the young woman an apologetic smile and gave her back her passport and license.

"I apologize for the inconvenience Miss Dane you are cleared and the plane will be boarding in a few minutes".

Sighing _"it's about time"_ she started to grab her bags but he stopped her and carried them for her. They walked to her terminal and waited for the attendant to announce boarding. The silence in between them made the man uncomfortable so he tried to make conversation.

"_u-um my name is Adam by the way"_ he was never really good at talking with girls but he really wanted to break the ice between them. He'd seen her at the airport before, always alone and listening to music. He wanted to ask but didn't want to upset the already irritated woman so he just let his thoughts wonder. All Lalia did was nod and go back to looking at the planes coming in, hoping he would just leave.

"So where yo-"

"Look I'm sorry Adam but I really don't like talking to males...in fact I don't like them, I prefer women"

A flight attendant came out and announced the plane was now boarding so Lalia smiled and left the man standing there with a shocked expression. Lalia found her seat on the plane and settled in for the 9 hour and 5 min flight, she pulled out her sketch book and flipped to her recent drawing of a woman lying in a bed of roses while holding a single black rose. It was something to past the time on this long boring flight or until she could use her iPod and computer she thought as she worked on her drawing.

Some Hours Later

It's been three hours since she was supposed to be picked up now she was bored and hungry. Lalia watched the rain trickle down the big airport window in fascination, glancing over to the entrance of the airport she wondered if she needed to just take a cab.

"Maybe they got busy"

"Lali Over here!"

She turned around to meet the voices of her best friends Kyria and Camille. Camille was 5'3 and had curled honey blonde hair with emerald green eyes and a pink mini dress on. Kyria was 5'9 and had a hot red hair in a ponytail with brown eyes and had on slouchy military pants and a grey cropped shirt. Lalia smiled brightly and ran over to hug them

"God I thought I was forgotten" Kyria smiled "Never we just got um sidetracked now let's go home".

The ride to the apartment was peaceful and full of talk. They talked about jobs, boys, clothes, music etc.. Lalia laid back in her seat and looked out the window enjoying the rest of the ride; it has been a good while since she'd been here…everything felt so new and unfamiliar. They pulled up in the driveway and parked, Kyria helped Lalia with her bags while Camille opened the door. Camille stood in front of the door to the apartment and turned to Lalia saying

"Welcome to our humble abode"

It was beautiful (her being a home designer). The kitchen had polished granite tops and stainless steel appliances, there's a bar table at the end and bar stools. In the living room a long cream colored sofa and matching ottoman sat across from the fireplace with the big screen TV. It was kind of modern with the home theater system and latest games but it had a simple elegance to it with the paintings and fireplace. Lalia drank in the house as they traveled down the hallways to the bedrooms. She smiled at the pictures on the walls; some were pictures of Camille, Kyria and Lalia as children and some when they were teens. Lalia gasped and started to laughed at one center picture; Camille was turning six and it was time for her to blow the candles out so Lalia and Kyria slammed her face in the cake then the dog jumped on the table to lick it off. Camille walked over to Lalia and looked at the picture; rolling her eyes she then dragged a snickering Lalia down the Hall cursing Kyria for putting that picture up there.

"This will be your room madam"she smirked at Lalia who had her mouth open at the room. The first thing she notice was the four poster bed with the fabric draping over it and her own office space for her computer, drawings and whatever else she wanted to store; there was a sitting area with a small sofa and TV and a walk-in closet but what she loved the most was the painted music notes, headphones and skulls that seemed to dance along the walls. She ran and lay on her new bed and happily sighed.

"You know me too well"

"So do you want to bathe and eat or eat and bathe?"Camille asked

"Eat and bathe of course"Lalia's stomach agreed with her and they both looked at her stomach before laughing.

"Well Kyria is finishing up dinner and I think you're going to be pleased at what we're having" Lalia's eyes lit up and she jumped off the bed and walked into the kitchen with Camille.

"So what do you have in those pots and pans?"

"Homemade lasagna….your favorite"

"Who cooked it?"

"I did" Kyria claimed proudly

"Kyria? Our kyria! Since when do you cook lasagna?"

"Since today thank you!"

"That's why we were late picking you up….she has been working on that lasagna…all by herself" Camille giggled. Lalia chuckled and walked over to hug the redhead then went over to help Camille make the table.

"Camille if somebody gets noxious or something…..call poison control ok?" Her response was making a cross over the food and Lalia started laughing.

"Oh shut it you two and eat!" Kyria huffed and glared at the them

After eating and cleaning up Lalia headed for a nice hot bath. She walked into the bathroom and gasped, the light blue/green walls with a big picture of a beach, there were seaweed candle holders and other beach like decorations. The young woman walks over to the pool like tub and turns a handle that turns the shower on which sprays her couple of times before she got it right.

"Mmm...this is the best bath I've ever had...it's like heaven in a tub" she sinks more into the water and relaxes. The door slams open and in comes a naked Camille which scares Lalia and she jumps up only to slip back in the water. Lalia blushed and looked away at her friend's pale voluminous body, trying very hard to keep her thoughts clear. It was fine for Camille to be naked around her before but when Lalia found out she like the same sex she established rules so she wouldn't tempt herself, of course Camille and Kyria being who they were didn't want to hear stuff like that and ignored rules.

"Damn girl can't you knock!"

Camille looked hurt and closed the door to knock "May I join you?" Lalia rolled her eyes at the door

"a bit too late and no you ca- hey!"Camille jumped in anyway screaming bubble party at the top of her lungs. Kyria walked in chuckling and shaking her head at the mess the two made.

"Well what do we have going on in here? Hmm_ "_.Lalia was yelling at Camille and Kyria about privacy and to get the hell out. Camille and Kryia knew about her being gay and were fine with it because Lalia never crossed the line but that didn't stop them from teasing her either,

"Hey we have seen each other naked before so don't act like some stranger"

"Camille we were five..."

"What about that time I walked in on you?"

"….".

Then suddenly she grabbed Lalia's breast and squeezed them.

"You haven't changed since we last saw you. Honey what are you a b?"

"You were always the one to grow a lot and I'm glad I don't have a big load on my chest like you"

Camille splashed Lalia in the eyes and hit her "You take that back"

"Make me"and that started a water fight.

In the tree by the bathroom window

A beautiful pale skinned woman with red eyes watched the play fighting scene with interest but she only really watched one girl.

"She is here" and she vanished.

Exhausted and slightly annoyed Lalia told them goodnight then headed for bed to relax. She finished putting the rest of her clothing and stuff in their rightful drawers. "This is going to be an interesting week" happy and full she grabbed her iPod and settled on the bed humming until she fell asleep.

A/N: Well what do you think? It's just a little intro for our fav vampire's new plaything ;)..this fan-fic is going to have a lot going on in it( like romance, adventure, tragedy, war etc.) also if I haven't already said it...it won't be like alucard saves the world and everything goes back to norm, but of course it will have a nice ending to chapters aren't too long so I hope you're happy with it. The next chapter: did you see that? Lali's week gets weird. Oh and also review please. No spamming and flaming my stuff but you can tell me how I did. Also the words in italic are thoughts, and the bold words are action, and the rest are regular narration.

vă mulţumesc!(thank you)


	2. somethings up

Darkness...that all she could see down the long staircase; Her bare feet walked mechanically down the stone cold steps, eyes and ears were on alert for any movement. Before lalia knew it she was down the stairs and stood at the door and listening for any voices before entering, her eyes instantly fell on the large black coffin. She timidly walked over to it and studied the writing on the top _The bird of Hermes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame...hmm I wonder what's inside_ she thought as she rubbed the coffin but before she could try to open it she was thrown across the room like a ragdoll and chocked. Coughing and scratching at the vice like grip around her neck as confused blue/green met intense vermillion and stared, her vision started to blur so she knew soon unconsciousness would win over her.

"_Lali...Lali…...Lali…...Lali!" _smack "_Oww what the"_Lalia's vision started to clear and Camille came into focus smiling down at her.

"Good morning sexy"

She rolled off the bed and looked around while her brain started up. Her mind went back to that dream she had last night and a shiver went up her spine just thinking about those burning red eyes._ I wonder what time it is... _Lalia thought walking into the bathroom and Camille answered it was 12:00 in the afternoon as if reading her mind.

"Your mom called this morning so we are having dinner tonight with them oh yeah casual affair"

Lalia Started to wash her face and brush her teeth.

"Okay well that sounds like a plan, so what's for the rest of the day?"

Kyria walked in as if on cue and asked if anyone wanted to have lunch and go sightseeing plus some shopping.

"Yes!"

Both girls happily ran out the bathroom followed by a chuckling Kyria.

Later in the day

Kyria laughed as Lalia screamed when Camille pulled the curtain back from the dressing room she was in revealing her in a stunning navy blue one shoulder gown with a slit in the side showing the right amount of skin to tempt.

_**"**__Beautiful! It's amazing on you Lali"_

_**"**__I just knew it would look great on her...What wonders I work"_

Lalia looked at herself in the tall mirror and stared _I would never pick something out like this on my own_ turning to the side with the slit she blushed a little at how much skin it showed _again something I wouldn't do on my own._ Kyria walked behind her and whispered in her ear lightly that she had fans, looking out the side of her eye she really did have a group of boys and even two girls looking at her in this gown. She blushed as she felt Kyria smack her butt then walk away leaving her to change, before going back in the dressing room she turned to her on-lookers and glared making them walk away.

The girls were all leaving the shopping district and were driving around town when they ended up in front of a large mansion. Kyria stopped the car and they all admired the place. The front yard was filled with lush trees and all kinds of seasonal flowers in bloom. The mansion itself looked old but you could tell someone took good care of it and they bet it was nicely decorated on the inside too.

"_So who lives here Kryia?" _Lalia asked while getting out the car to take a look closer

"_I don't know. We have never been to this place"_

They all got closer and looked at the fencing which was enhanced with barb wire and looked very strong(Lalia wouldn't be surprised if they were electric) and were those guards over there?.

"_It's so pretty and large but what's up with all that reinforcement?" _

_"I don't know but it must be somebody important"_

_"You three! what are you doing over there"_

Camille, Lalia, and Kyria jumped and turned around swiftly to see 5 guards with rifles aimed at them. All of them stood there just wide eye with a oh shit we got caught look so the guards cocked their guns to get them talking.

"w-we were just sightseeing, my friend here is from America so she wanted to see London"

Lalia eyed the badge on their shirts and lifted an eyebrow _what the heck is hellsing _she thought.

_"All of you need to leave now, this is private property"_

_"Okay fine, let's go guys before it gets too late"_

Camille and Kyria were walking away and Lalia looked back at the mansion one more time, she took one step forward and pain shot up her whole body sending her to the ground in agony. Her friends were at her side instantly and asking her if she was okay, her breath was in short gasps and her head throbbed violently but just as fast as it came it left. She stood again telling everyone she just had a bad cramp and she was fine. The guards looked strangely at the female as she was helped to the car and put into the back seat to lay down, kyria called lalia's parents and told them they were going to meet them a little later because she needed to rest. Camille looked out the window then back at her sleeping friend and sighed _she looks distressed like this morning when I went wake her up but she won't talk or even say she is... _

_"You don't think the dreams started up again do you Camille?"_

_"I don't know...they may have but do you think she is going to tell us?" _

a sigh was all the response she got

_"I didn't think so"_

Kryia was taking Lalia down the hall to her room to rest while Camille got her something for her headache, taking off her shoes and pants she grabbed her pj bottoms and Camille handed her the medicine she took it and flopped on her bed.

_"30 minutes"_

_"2 hours"_

_"20 minutes" _

_"1 hour 30 minutes"_

Lalia just pulled the covers on her and Kryia took that as she won so she grabbed Camille and directed her to the kitchen to talk about what they should do. Camille put two glasses on the table and poured them some wine, brown eyes looked confused at the drink and Camille gave her a look like don't ask so she just sipped it anyway.

In Lalia's room

The black and blue haired beauty was having trouble staying asleep because her thoughts wouldn't leave her alone so she got up and grabbed some paper and pencil from her desk. She didn't want them to come in so she locked her door. While drawing Lalia thought back to her new dream and sighed sadly, she thought these days of weird dreaming was behind her but obviously not.

Flashback 

The human girl stirred and blinked her blurry eyes before sitting up to look around. She gasped as her eyes scanned destroyed buildings, totaled cars, fires, and bloodied mangled bodies, she closed her eyes hoping it would leave but she knew better, then the smell wafted her nose and she almost lurched. Lalia heard voices in the distance and turned toward them _survivors?_ The thought of someone needing help or alive got her up and walking the broken streets. Not knowing if it was a enemy or what she hid behind something and watched the people before her. Blue-green eyes went wide at a certain pair of red eyes in the group but damn she couldn't make out who they were attached to or any of the other people, she focused on the voices trying to figure out what was being said

_"Don't you dare disappear servant!"_

_**"**__This will not be forever master I promise"_

_Who is going to disappear? Who are these people? _Lalia's curiosity was eating at her to get closer so she gave in and crawled a little closer, slowly her head came up to look at what was going on but before she could even see she woke.

Knock knock knock

"Lalia! Open this damn door right now!"

Camille and Kryia were coming to wake her up and have a talk but found out in the middle of her nap she locked the door, so Camille got scared and started banging on the door like she was crazy. This knocked her back to reality so lalia hurried and opened the door. They walked in and Camille sat at the desk while Kyria picked a spot on the carpet, looking at the two with a blank expression she sat back on the bed and waited as silence washed over them.

_"Okay I give. So what is this about?"_

_"The dreams started back up didn't they"_

Lalia looked shocked for a moment then sighed as she knew this question was going to come up sooner or later.

"Why didn't you come and tell us and when did they come back?"

"...this morning and there just some weird dreams"

"Lali we have some good doctors here"

"NO! I mean you know how I feel about shrinks"

"..."

_"Well can we know what you're dreaming about since you insist on being stubborn?"_

"I was walking down these stone steps into this basement like place and there was a door so I went in. There was a large black coffin so I went to take a look and it had this interesting writing on the top but before I could even look in somebody threw me and started to chock me. oh yeah did I mention they had blazing red eyes?...the end" Camille waited for Lalia to say something like just kidding but she just stayed silent.

"You're serious?"

"Told you now end of story"

Kyria was about to argue but her alarm went off and she cursed, they only had 30 minutes to get dressed because she didn't tolerate lateness so she shoved Camille out the door and told Lalia to get dressed and be ready in 30.

The girls were pulling up in the restaurant and parking to go in. Lalia was the first to go in, wearing dark denim jeans, a graphic tee and Hi-tops. Camille had a mini-skirt with a strapless top, thigh stockings and heels. Kyria had Capri pants and a shirt with the back out with flats.

"There is my baby girl" An older gentlemen walked up to Lalia and gave her and the others a big hug. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek

"Hey dad where is mom?"

"She is waiting at the table for us, come on everyone let's eat" and he led the women to the table.

There was laughter and happiness dancing at the table where Lalia and her friends sat and it made her almost forget about those crazy dreams of hers….almost. There was feeling she couldn't shake, like something was coming and it kept scratching at the back of her mind but she just pushed the feeling away.

_"I'm really not surprised that happen, hanging around those brothers of yours it rubbed off on you" _

_"Oh yeah so how are those three?"_

_"Cayden is still the bad boy...Desi is working with some environmental group and volunteering...and the control freak Aden is still a Lawyer" _

_"Gosh there are all so different but one thing the can always agree on"_

The table got silent and everyone and looked at each other "_WOMEN!" _and laughter broke out again. Lalia's pupils dilated and she was plunged into a dreamlike state. Lalia could see a man's last moment of life, he had been walking home from work when he was forcedly pulled into the alley way by his attacker; They struggled for a bit but the attacker got the upper hand and he immobilized the man before sinking into his neck. Kryia smiled happily at everyone at the table then looked at Lalia who was staring off into space; it was like she was in another world.

"Lalia are you okay?" She snapped out of her trance and looked at the red head then at everyone else. Lalia stood up and told her family and friends she was stepping out to make a call. The young woman step out on the sidewalk and started to dial, but a muffled groan distracted her. Looking down the way the sound came she didn't see anything, but her being curious she followed the sound.

"What the hell?"

She whispered as she peeked around the corner at two dark figures. To her horror the moonlight shone a little and she saw one of the figures biting the other.

"Hey! What are you doing to that man? "She screamed at him.

The man dropped the other and ran, so Lalia ran over dialing the police.

"Sir Hang on I'm calling the police"

Lalia took her scarf from her neck and pressed it on his bleeding neck, hoping he would live until the police got there.

"Somebody please help me!"

she was losing the man and ran out of ideas to keep him alive, A woman heard Lalia and ran to help her and asked if she was okay, the injured man was shaking and was getting colder by the minute. The man reached up and gripped the female's hand and squeezed, Lalia's eyes went wide at the contact.

"L-Lamia…..Lamia!" he spoke hoarsely to her in a frantic voice. She shook her head at him _what was he saying?_

"I don't understand"

Thankfully the police arrived and toke the man away, leaving her there bloody and confused. Police asked her what she saw and heard and made sure she was okay before returning her to family.

Back at the apartment

The girls made it home after Lalia gave her statement to the police. Lalia went straight to her room and locked the door because she really didn't want anybody's company. Kyria and Camille understood and just told her goodnight through the door before one heading to bed and the other to the shower.

_What the heck is going on?_ She thought as she drifted off to sleep. The same woman sat outside her window watching again.

"I hope she is strong enough for this"

A/N: The next chapter: Hell? Oh yeah I've been there

Vă mulţumim pentru lectură! (Thank you for reading)


	3. Hell? oh yeah I've been there

Hellsing Manor

Alucard!

A platinum blonde woman sat at her desk signing paperwork as usual while she waited to brief her servant for a mission. Instantly a chill entered the room and dark shadows flowed in the room, revealing a tall red clad figure. His crimson eyes locked with her icy blue as he bowed down to show his respect and loyalty.

"My master, your orders?"

"There havebeen areas where some vampires have been feeding and killing, Walter suspects that they have a nest nearby"

She toke a pause to light a cigar and inhale the nicotine.

"Hunt them down and destroy them"

His trademark smirk was on his face "yes my master"

Lalia's eyes shot open and she jumped out of bed breathing heavy. Her eyes scanned the dark room for a minute before she got up out the bed and left the room. She called for her friends as she looked around in the living room, but there was no answer. A dark shadow came up behind her and grabbed her shoulder "Boo!" Lalia screamed and turned to face Camille.

"Jesus you scared me! Where is Kyria?"

Still giggling Camille laid on the couch and picked up a controller.

"Out to the store I think" a smirk appeared on her face as she watched her game load up.

"Remember you last lost to me? Want to see if you can redeem yourself"

Lalia gave her a look then walked over and snatched another controller. "You cheated so that doesn't count"

At the store

Kyria was walking to the car with the groceries. _I hope this can be enough for those human vacuum cleaners at home_ she thought to herself. A gloved finger lightly touched Kyria's hair and she swiftly turned around to see who but nothing was there, her chocolate brown eyes scanned the parking lot before being satisfied she was alone and got in the car to leave. She was in deep thought about the conversation she had with Lalia's mom this morning; shaking her head she replied to herself _she never misses a thing. _The elder woman called that morning checking on them because that's what mothers do, but what got Kyria was when she asked how long Lalia had been having the dreams again.

_"Mom how did you know"_

_"Sweetie I raised you all so I know when something is up"_

So after spilling everything Lalia told them to her and also telling her absolutely no shrinks they hung up and she decided to get some food to hopefully cheer up everyone. Kyria pulled up and parked the car and started to get the stuff out. Two red eyes watched her hungrily in the shadows then sniffed the air taking in the feminine scent that floated in his nose.

"Hello Kyria and might I say you smell wonderful tonight"

Turning to face the man that just spoke to her Kyria eyed the shadows warily.

"Who are you?"

Moving at superhuman speed, he grabbed her and she clutched at the arm that pulled her hair. He licked her neck and shudder inwardly "Mmm I'm going to enjoy this"

He drove his fangs into her neck and slightly tore at it, letting the sweet red liquid flow. Camille instantly stood up and looked at the door when she heard Kyria scream and ran outside to see what happened and Lalia followed behind. She was horrified to run out the door and see her best friend being bitten by a strange man and he was drinking her blood. Looking around for Camille she found her on the sidewalk unconscious.

"Let her go you son of a bitch!" she lunged herself at the man and was hitting him on the back. Letting go of his meal he hit Lalia in the mouth and sent her flying.

"Your next bitch"

Lalia's head was spinning and she spit blood out of her mouth, looking around her eyes found a sharp metal rod. There was a slicing noise as Lalia rammed the rod into the man, he pushed her back and stared at the metal rod poking out his stomach and chuckled. "Persistent aren't we?"he grabbed her by the shirt and smacked her hard twice; blood started flowing from the corner of her lip. The stranger's nose flared and his eyes glowed at the smell of Lalia's blood _I've never smelt blood like this…so sweet and yet spicy. _Oh he had to taste her! His face came closer to hers and Lalia started pushing his face away with her hands as he tried to get a taste. A gurgling moan was heard and they both looked in that direction to see Kyria, a repugnant smell was coming from her and her skin was rotting.

"Oh god what did you do?"

"Well this is the only reason ghouls come in handy, kill her"

As soon as he snapped his finger the ghoul attacked Lalia and they wrestled. Lalia pushed desperately at the gnawing jaws that were trying to bite her.

"Fuck Kyria it's me! Stop this!"

"She isn't going to listen to you sweetheart, because she is my little slave"

The vampire picked up the still unconscious Camille and thanked Lalia for the dessert.

"I swear to God I'm going to fucking kill you..."

He chuckled when Lalia jerked away as he licked the blood off the corner of her mouth "It's been fun" and he walked away with her best friend. The ghoul turned friend started to choke her as she tried to reach for the only chance for her survival…the metal rod. Crying Lalia said "I'm so sorry Kyria so so sorry" and with that she shoved it in the ghoul's head and it stopped moving and laid on her. Scrambling off the floor and taking in some much needed air she looked around and found a blood trail. _I'm coming for you bastard. _

Camille started to awake from the forced sleep and wondered where was she. "Lali…Kyria?" She asked groggily but all of a sudden the memories swarmed back and she struggled in the bloodsucker's arms.

"Hello beautiful"

"What?"he grinned at her and repeated himself while Camille stared blankly at him.

Smack

"You asshole, where is Lalia and Kyria and put me down!"

She cursed at him some more before he snatched her face and glared at her

"Bitch you shut up right now…or you die right now"

She glared back and got in his face "Fuck…You"

Huff Huff Huff.

Lalia's breath was in short gasps and her bare feel padded viciously across the cold cement. She was running down the alleyways, hoping she would catch up in time before she loses someone else.

Crunch

"Huh?" Looking down at the object under her feet she picked up the wooden panel and smiled.

_Crap! What am I going to do? I don't have anything to distract him with so I can run, just my luck… _Camille was thinking of something to hurt the vampire with but all she had was a pen. Then her face brightens as she thought of the perfect idea to use the pen. The vampire was too busy talking about what he was going to do to her when they got back. She quickly grabbed the pen from her pocket and jammed it in his right eye. He howled in pain while Camille ran for it as fast as she could. She ran down an alleyway then turned the corner hoping to get some distance away from the mad man and find Lalia. Camille thought she heard the faint voice of her sister…or was it just her shocked mind playing tricks? Oh how she hoped it was it was help because she was terrified and alone.

"I'm over here! Somebody help" she called to it but as she rounded the corner her attacker was there to greet her instead of a friend. She was about to scream when he covered her mouth and grabbed her arms.

"Mmm Mmmmm! Let me go!"

Taking his other hand he massaged her breast and nipped at her neck.

"Shh… this is going to feel really good"

Wham. Suddenly struck by an unknown object from behind he let go of the frightened female and fell to the ground. Camille looked at the girl with a piece of bloody wood and the in-human man on the floor who was bleeding profusely; he just had to be dead. To her horror he started to get up but Lalia struck him again, and again, and again, the blood was soaking the ground, her shirt, the weapon, and even some got on Camille but she didn't stop. Lalia's eyes had an insane wild look in them as she bashed her anger and sorrow in the man's skull, Camille just watched silently.

"You bitch you killed Kyria"She yelled angrily and with that she hit him one more good time before looking at her handiwork and throwing the board to the side. Lalia hurriedly walked over to Camille and pulled her to her feet before taking off running, dragging the blonde girl with her.

"We have to go now and find help"

"Isn't he dead? Why are we running?"

Lalia tried to use her cellphone but it was dead so she cursed and shoved it back in her pocket.

"I have a bad feeling this isn't over"

"You killed one of my comrades so of course it's not over…"

The girls got into a fighting stance as they watched another dark figure waltz out the shadows and smile at them. All of a sudden Lalia felt a sharp pain in her stomach and fell. The vampire kicked Lalia down and grabbed Camille

"No don't touch her!" She screamed at him while holding her aching stomach. The other girl shook and cried loudly in the grinning monster's hold.

"Whydon't we make this even"He then ripped out her best friend's throat and threw her lifeless body somewhere. Lalia tried to get up and fight but was forced down when a pair of cold bloody lips met hers. She struggled against him and almost gagged when he forced her to taste her own friend's blood. He laughed a dark laugh when she bit his lip and pulled a knife from his pocket.

"So fiery and determined! I'm going to have fun with you"

She cried out when he slit her arm, thighs and anything else he wanted. Her cries fueled his arousal to make her scream louder and be in more pain, so he stuck his fingers inside one of her wounds and twisted it and in return she shrieked louder as pain ran through her. She didn't know how long the torture and feeding had been going because she tried so hard to zone out, but she heard a little voice.

_The knife…it's your ticket to live so grab it_

Her blue/green eyes settled on the discarded knife on the floor and tried to reach for it. He bent down to kiss her and Lalia attacked him; lodging the knife in his neck and pushing him off her. Lalia could hear him yelling at her and that just made her want to run faster but her body was at its limit.

_My body has to shut down completely for me to stop _she told herself.

_In front of you Lalia _She looked up and saw something red a couple of feet in front of her.

_What is that? Is that a man or another one of these bastards…? _It looked like a very tall man who was pulling a large handgun out. That made her stops dead in her tracks and stare at newcomer in fear.

_Get down… he whispered in her mind_

_What?_

_Get down now _and she did just that as a shot was fired over her head. The girl slowly opened her eyes and looked behind her to see her attacker dead; relief, shock, pain, fatigue was all on her face as she just sat there for a minute staring. Wanting to see the person who just saved her life Lalia jumped up but her body didn't have the energy so she lost her footing. Though before she could even fall long cool arms wrapped themselves around her waist and held her in a cool embrace.

"Such a wonderful scent" Alucard told her while she looked up at his alluring bright red eyes and fanged smile. Dammit was all she could muster before fainting and joining her nightmares.

XoXoXo


	4. my new home: Hellsing

A/N: Whoo whooo! Finally I got a new chapter up! I WANNA HUG SOMEBODY *looks at alucard with a smirk*

Alucard: *pulls out jackal and aims it at me* don't even think about it…..

Me: Alright fine…..remember people I DON'T own or profit anything from Hellsing…. It all belongs to Kouta Hirano and Studio Madhouse.

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep…

It was an insanely bright light that blinded Lalia from seeing anything but she could hear faint voices. She felt as if she was drowning but without the water, every breath was constricted and shallow.

"I died?" she thought sadly to herself

_No of course not_

"Then where am I…oh crap I'm stuck in limbo aren't I!"

_Why don't you focus and find out for yourself _and the voice left her by herself so she concentrated on the voices she heard earlier.

"Multiple gashes and stab wounds, bruising everywhere on the body, bite marks, slight tearing of the vaginal area from a foreign object, and concussion"

A male voice called out while Lalia thought about when that bastard took the handle of his knife and shoved it inside her making her bleed. She bit back the tears that wanted to fall as he stroked her with the blood coated knife. A female voice started talking to male saying that who could have done such a sick thing to a pretty girl

"I'm in a hospital? How and when"

She felt something lightly touch and rub her lip so she got angry and bit the man's finger…hard. Hollering the doctor backed up and Lalia shot up looking at him and the two female nurses, searching the room it had the sterile white floors with matching walls and the sheets would be the same but because of Lalia's blood they weren't; what had her nervous though was the fact that the room was closed off like a solitaire prison room. White flashes of light was in her vision making it hard to focus on what was in front of her so she closed her eyes to let them get use to the bright light.

"Where am I?" She asked but nobody said a word nor moved and that started to anger her.

"Don't play the silent game with me! Where am I?"

Silence was the only thing that answered back so Lalia closed her eyes again and slowly breathe to keep her temper in check as one of the nurses reached for the sedative just in case it was needed. Suddenly the machine taking the wounded girl's vitals beeped madly as she ripped the needles from her arms and began to shake and choke the doctor with unknown force. He was gasping for air and gripping her arm while the other nurse tried desperately to pull them apart.

"Tell me right now you son of a bitch? Where is this place?"

Lalia's head went back and she thrashed at a sharp short pain of a needle entering her neck but instantly calmed down as the sedative worked her system.

"Come on lets lay back down" a nurse whispered to her as another nurse helped the woman put the girl back in the bed and strapped up her arms and legs. The doctor backed away from the girl coughing violently and gasping for air. He needed to speak to Sir Integra so he pulled himself together and left the room in a hurry. Dr. Hughes was walking down the hallways to Sir Integra's office rubbing his sore throat; he still couldn't believe that a girl like that could have so much strength to virtually break his windpipe. He knocked on the door and waited on a reply "Come in"he walked in and sat in one of the empty chairs in front of her desk.

'Ah doctor….how is the girl?"

"She is asleep right now…her condition is stable and she should make a good recovery"

"Excellent"

"She has anemia but it's not severe, the most will happen is she will faint...and also I fear for her mental health"

He toke a moment and sighed while figuring out what was the best way to tell this cold-hearted leader that he was going to stay and give this girl the care she needed or she will snap without being snapped on.

"I suggest I stay here a little while longer to observe her progress and then I'll leave but I'm going to leave one of my nurses here...the girl will need treatment for her anemia"

Sir Integra looked up from her paperwork with a blank expression before reaching for another letter to sign. The doctor thought he had been turned down because he was being ignored so he stood to leave and turned away.

"You are granted a small staff….but if I don't see any progress you will leave immediately are we clear?"

"Yes we are" The doctor toke his leave and started walking back to his patient and workers.

Back in Integra's office Alucard fazed through the walls and stood in front of his master grinning ear to ear. Sir Integra raised a delicate eyebrow at him as she waited for him to give his report.

_"Well?" _

_"This human has more to her than meets the eye"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I don't know yet...her mental defenses are surprising for a human and a regular human would have laid down and waited for death but she fought"_

_"It seems she interest you Alucard"_

_"What interests me is that she was bitten and still human...that's interesting"_And with that he dissolved into a cloud of shadows.

Rose shook her head and asked herself what she was getting into, when Dr. Hughes came back to the room he announced that he was staying to further take care of the patient so he needed some nurses to stay; since she didn't have anybody to go home to or anything and she wanted to help she volunteered first. Now she was assigned to be the girl's caretaker which hopefully wouldn't be problem she hoped but then her mind went back to how she chocked Dr. Hughes and she prayed she would survive.

"Whoever is staying with the doctor please follow me to your rooms while the others follow this soldier to the door"Walter called out while watching the some of the staff leave with the soldier then he and four other female nurses walked up a flight of stairs then down two hallways before getting to the bedrooms.

"I did the liberty of putting all of you by Ms. Dane's new room so it wouldn't be an issue of getting to her"

Walter opened each door for the nurses then told them that if he was needed that he would be in the kitchen and dinner would be served in two hours. Rose walked over to the queen sized bed and put her clothes and things down before glancing around the room, the room consisted of a queen sized bed, a night stand with an intercom, a table with two chairs, a huge bathroom and the biggest closet she had ever seen. _My living room isn't even this big _she said walking over to the window and opening the drapes. Rose gazed happily out the window, one of the personal gardens was in her view and she wished she could go down there.

Knock knock

"Hey Rose it's time to move the girl into her new room"

"Okay I'm coming" she called before smoothing out her nurse uniform and joining the other three nurses.

A wheelchair's wheels squeaked as it was pushed down the hallway, Rose looked at Sam and her other co-workers walking in silence and sighed with relief. The move was going good so far and there wasn't any kicking and screaming like she expected to be which mean today may end well. Lalia sat calmly in the wheelchair with her eyes closed and she listened to the other bodies breathing and the squeaking noise of the chair, trying to bring her body from under the sedatives spell she wiggled her toes and fingers. She just woke up from her earlier 'outburst' and was told she was staying here in this house under close supervision until she healed physically and mentally, of course that didn't sit well with her but she couldn't protest since she just came from under the medicine. _Why must you be so hard-headed? This is only going to make matters worse for you_ that little voice in her head nagged on and on. _I don't want to stay here okay! I am grateful they helped me but this place isn't my home. So the first chance I get I'm going to run for it and there isn't anything you can say to change that so leave…now _When Lalia felt she again was alone she turned her attention to the people surrounding her and listened to their conversation.

"I'm serious doctor are we getting paid extra for this because technically this is overtime"

"Sam it's not about the money…..it's about helping make sure this girl gets better"

"I agree with Rose"

"Of course you would doc"

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you can be cheap at times"

"Not true"

"I do have to agree with Sam"

"I thought you were on my side Rose?"

An eruption of giggles filled the hallway as the nurses laughed at how immature the doctor looked as he pouted at them then flashed them a big smile. They were so engrossed in their own conversation that they didn't notice the black/blue haired girl reaching for the iv in her left arm. Then just as good things were going they change to bad as she ripped the needle out her arm and jumped out the chair, Sam grabbed Lalia's left arm and another nurse tried grab her right but she snatched and spun away from them; Rose felt the Wheelchair's force hit her in the stomach and she fell over while Dr. Hughes and the other nurse chased after girl. The adrenaline pumping furiously through her veins had her body so hot that she thought her insides were melting but she kept running and dodging soldiers. Lalia didn't have a plan or anything, she just knew she needed to keep running and looking for an exit. She stopped and looked confused at the walls _have I seen this picture before?_ That means she was going in a complete circle… _Great just fucking great! This jus- oh _her blue/green eyes settled on a long staircase that seemed to go all the way down to the ground floor so she hurriedly ran over and down the steps. Lalia's anemia didn't like the strain she was putting on her recovering body, breathing became harder and her eyes began to burr badly. She wiped at them constantly and not paying attention she missed a step and fell all the way down the rest of the stairs. Hughes and a group of men ran towards where they heard a cry and gasped at the sight of the girl laying there motionless. Their eyes widened in surprise as she slowly picked herself up off the floor then wobbled on her feet before sprinting out the door into the yard.

In Sir Integra's office

Sir Integra was in her office rubbing her temples as Walter served her afternoon tea; she nodded thanks to him then picked up the cup and sipped. The day was going as usual until she heard the screaming and then got a call from one of her men saying that child has gotten lose and was currently running wildly around the mansion.

"Interesting child she is wouldn't you agree Sir Integra?"Sir Integra looked at Walter and scoffed

"More like a child who isn't getting her way so she acts up"

"She is new to this after all plus she doesn't know who or what we are" The blonde woman reached for the burning cigar in the ashtray and toke a long drag of the nicotine.

"We also don't know who or what she is either, Walter would you-"

"Find out who this girl is? It would be my pleasure"

Outside

This place was way bigger than she thought it was and instead of going in any direction to get out she always ended up in the same spot, Lalia cursed her luck. Now currently hiding behind some bushes that kept the sun off her and hiding from her chasers, slumping down on the ground she started to think of a way out of here. A tree rustled next to her and a single leaf fell into her lap, picking up the lush green leaf and looking at the pretty oak tree that it came from she notice it was close to the wall and grew above it. Smiling happily at the tree then kissing the leaf she looked between the bushes at the gathering soldiers a couple feet away from her hiding spot _okay I can run and get a head start then climb the tree and jump over the wall. _Taking in a deep breath and letting it out she ran out of the bushes towards the soldiers at full speed, turning to see the girl they were chasing running towards them they got ready to stop and grab her but before she got close enough Lalia turned and ran for the tree.

"She's going for the tree! Stop her"Dr. Hughes yelled to the soldiers as they too ran for the oak tree to catch the girl. Stopping dead in her tracks Lalia looked at the soldier blocking her way to the tree but then a smirk came on her face and a clueless look on his; grabbing hold of a smaller branch she launched herself feet forward and kicked the soldiers down and started climbing up the tree.

"Don't do it girl….you're not going to make it"

Lalia turned her head back to the doctor and snarled. _"_Fuck you!"

_"_Dammit girl come from down that tree or somebodies going to get hurt"Her blue/green eyes looked at how far she was from the ground if she was to fail and fall so instead she concentrated on going across this branch but when she toke a step forward it broke.

"Ah!"

"See I told you now please don't jump"

Closing her eyes and zoning out the other voices surrounding her she tried to calm her jumping nerves and heart.

_You should listen to the doctor and get down but of course you're going to be an idiot and do this anyway. _

_Well since you know this then why are you talking? _

_I am trying to give you a last chance and do the smart thing._

_ …I think I'll pass_

Lalia breathed slow deep breaths and slowly started to walk across another larger branch, everybody watching had their breath held and hoped the girl wouldn't fall to her demise. She was almost across and was ready to jump when one of her feet slipped off the side of the branch, thinking quick she grabbed another lower branch before she fell. Rose and Sam ran towards the crowd outside and started weaving through the crowd of soldiers.

"Doctor where is the girl?" he didn't answer the young woman but pointed at the tree instead; her chocolate brown eyes followed up the tree to the dangling girl and gasped.

"Will somebody please go get something to help her down?"

"H-How…what happened?"

"Climbed up the tree and tried to jumped but before she could she slipped and almost fell"

A group of soldiers went to go get something for the girl to land in while Lalia tried to pull herself up on the branch but when the branch made cracking noises she stopped trying and just hoped it wouldn't break on her. The men came back with a tarp from the shed and fanned it open underneath the girl.

"Okay now you can let go of the branch"

The girl looked down at the awaiting men with the tarp then at the wall of freedom.

"You want to stay up there forever girl?"

"It's Lalia you dumb-"Before she could finish her sentence the branch broke and Lalia went hurling down into the tarp screaming, after being helped to her feet she got her hands and feet bonded before getting carried off to her room.

It was in the evening of the day, after the fiasco outside everyone went back to their daily routine. Rose was in her patient's room putting up the clothes in the boxes that the soldiers brought by earlier today. She was thinking about putting up the other things they brought but thought best if Lalia would mess with those so Rose stacked them in a neat pile until they were unloaded. Turning back and looking at the sleeping black/blue haired female her eyes softened at the sight. One of the girl's hands was behind that mess of hair and the other sprawled somewhere else, eyelids hiding those unique ocean water eyes that she likes so much and pink plump lips parted as she mumbles incoherent words; her chest rises and falls slowly with each shallow breath, she looks at peace. After putting away all of the clothes Rose left to go back in her room to relax but before she could get settled down on her bed someone came knocking. Sighing she went to the door and peeked out

"Oh Mr. Dornez ….how can I help you?"

"The other female nurses and doctor are going to their houses to get extra clothing so I came to see if you are going with them as well"

"Oh! It slipped my mind let me get my purse and I'm ready" Walter nodded and the woman walked over and picked up her purse and turned off the monitor before leaving out the room and down the hall with the man.

_Why is it so cold? Why can't I see anything? Ahhh! Huh was that someone screaming? She tried to move her body but nothing move so she tried to open her eyes and she got the same result. Ahhhhh! The smell of blood came heavy into her nose which made her heart started pumping fast and she couldn't breathe. Come on come on! Open dammit? As if they listened her eyes opened and she looked franticly around the room for whatever she heard earlier, her breath was caught in her throat when she saw crawling bugs and disorientated grinning faces floating around the room. Her eyes went wide at the sight of a blonde man lying at the bottom of a long staircase without legs and then there was this shadow-like figure in front of him with his back to her. Heal your legs and stand up…the night is still young Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! The figure yelled at the man with an excited tone as the other trembled with fear. You damn monster! Lalia watched in awe as all of that disappeared in a blink of an eye and it was nothing left but the man, the shadow-like figure and darkness. So…I was wrong about you huh? Your nothing but shit! Shut up! You're just a damn plaything! You can't even call yourself a- The blonde man didn't even finish his sentence because he was too terrified at what was sprouting out the shadow's shoulder; it looked like a giant six-eyed dog to the girl. The man shot wildly at the dog as it sprang forth and ate him whole, Lalia closed her eyes tight and tried not to listen to the crunching sound of bones, the screams, and the blood sloshing on the floor. _Her body jerked forward off the pillow as her breath came in short burst of air, the moonlight made her skin glisten from the sweat rolling off her body. Chills ran up and down her spine just thinking about the dream again _it's just a dream_ Lalia settled her head back down on the pillow and laid there until she fell asleep.

At Rose's house

The brown haired nurse picked up some of her favorite books to read so when she was not needed there would be something to read, making sure she had enough clothes and locking the front door Rose jump back in the car with the other nurses and left. After getting back to the mansion the nurses said good night to each other and left to their rooms. Rose put her things down and turned on the monitor to the camera in Lalia's room _still sleep thank god. _Her eyes drifted to the bath room _I think I'll take a hot bath _with that thought she dug in her bag for her supplies and headed for the tub. Walter was in the kitchen cleaning up the last few dishes from dinner and drinking some tea

"Hello Walter"

"Oh evening Miss Victoria"

Seras went over to the refrigerator and grabbed a blood pack, opened it and started drinking her snack.

"So what are those people doing upstairs?"

"Remember the girl I spoke to you about…they are here to make sure she makes a good recovery"

"Oh yes! What does she look like?"

"Well In have-"

"Is she nice?"

"I really don't know"

"Does she like movies" Before the draculina could finish her onslaught of questions Walter held his hand up to hush her

"I really don't know anything about the girl yet"

"I'm sorry Walter…I guess I got too excited about having another girl in the house" she sheepishly said while rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment while he smiled back at her.

The moon shined down into Lalia's opened window giving the room a slight glow. Rose sat on the side of the bed patting the girl's head with a cold towel because her body was really hot. She had already given her something for the fever and given her a dose of medicine to keep her sleep all through the comfortable enough to leave her she hung the towel up to dry and left the room for her own.

_Somewhere in a dark place two figures sat together in silence._

_Are you sure about this?_

_No I'm not completely sure but I have faith..._

_What if the outcome is more bad than good?_

_Then i take that chance..._

_..._

_I must go and prepare...everything is already in motion_

_Please…..don't go_

_The female figure smiled at the other and said we will meet again some day_


	5. A new beginning

The sun rose high in the air lighting everything with its warm presence and the skies are a clear light blue with orange/yellow. A light breeze rustled bushes and trees; it was quiet…a perfect start to a day. Life has just started to stir at the Hellsing manor while still most of the occupants are still sleeping since there was a mission last night. The sun peeked into one occupant's window tickling her face with its playful light, she tried to ignore the playful sun by turning away from it but that only made it brighten her room more. An annoyed Lalia hissed at the sun and tried to get up to close the window but her straps held her back so she turned her bad attitude to the bindings and bit at them. Her nurse walks in with the giddiest annoying smile she has seen this morning

"Good mor- Lalia please stop biting your straps…it's not going to work" Rose said as she walked over and tried to pry the leather out her mouth. She jerked away from Rose and looked away then hissed again when the sun hit her eyes. Rose got what was wrong with Lalia so she went to shut the window and blinds.

"Better?" She just lies back down on the pillow and didn't answer the nurse. Rose placed her hands on her hips and huffed at the tough patient, something had to change…immediately.

"Okay this silent thing isn't going to work…it's not going to get you anything done"

The blue/black haired girl wasn't even listening instead she was biting the straps again.__"If we can make an agreement I could take away those straps…since you hate them so much" Now listening Lalia stopped what she was doing and sighed in defeat.

"Fine what do you want?"

"I just want you to talk to me instead of ignoring me and I want you to eat because doctor's worried about your health"

"Deal now get these things off of me"

The nurse toke off the straps and put them in the dresser drawer while Lalia made sure proper blood circulation was going into her hands and feet. Satisfied that her limbs were fine the girl got up and stretched her body, it reminded Rose of a cat after a nap and she giggled. Lalia's blue green eyes scanned and drank in her new room _at least it's not small or something just not my type of color,_ instantly forgetting that when she saw the neatly stacked boxes in the corner. They must have brought her stuff from the house. Chocolate brown eyes watched as the other female walked slowly to a box and picked it up, looking inside she stood looking at one of the pictures that was on the wall at home. Tears welled in the corners of her eyes and threaten to fall but she held them back and put the box back in the corner.__

"I'm going to take a shower…" before Rose could say anything Lalia gathered her some clothes slammed the bathroom door then locked it. The young woman waited till she heard the shower running to pick up the box the girl looked in and it upset her, opening it she studied the picture of Lalia and two other girls; they all looked so happy in this picture but why would this make her sad. Rose put the picture and box where it was in the corner. Later she was going to ask Dr. Hughes if he knew anything about their patient when and why she came to them injured.

Back in the bathroom

Water rained on the black/blue tresses and down Lalia's body as she just sat underneath the shower thinking. _Why….why is this happening to me? What is happening to me? _She waited as if she was going to get an answer from somewhere. _I have never felt this so damn alone in my life…. So this is your punishment huh God? Take the little things I do cherish away from me then I live the rest of my days as a confined psycho._ She lifted her head up and closed her eyes as the water thumped on her face, touching her body she felt the scars as the memories played in her mind. The water felt thick on her skin and the bathroom smelt of rusty copper, it was nauseating but she kept inhaling it and listening to the screams and laughter in her head like a bad movie that kept playing itself. She opened her eyes and saw blood all over the bath tub, the walls, her skin, the mirror and blood was coming out the shower head.__

"Noooooooooo!" she screamed and closed her eyes, curled up in the corner of the tub crying and shaking. "Lalia what's wrong! Open the door please" Rose yelled while beating on the door franticly. Lalia's eyes opened and relaxed when she didn't see any signs of blood anywhere.

"I'm fine"

"Are you sure? Let me in"

"No it's okay"

"…..o-okay" Rose opened her mouth to say something else but it wouldn't come out so she just left it alone and left to clean up herself too. Lalia was scrubbing fiercely on her skin and turned it red as she tried to wash away the invisible blood that stuck to her body, she thought about when he marked her body with his dirty fangs so she toke her hand and raked it across her skin until it bled. The feeling of the pain was familiar to her and Lalia let it pulse through her veins then turned her head she let the water wash it off before turning it off and getting out the shower to get dressed. In her room now Rose started bath water as she got her a bar of soap and towel, she was about to undress but light knocking on her door stopped her."Who is it?"

"It's Dr. Hughes" The woman opened the door and gave the doctor a smile.__"Oh doctor I was looking for you earlier"

"I went downstairs for some coffee now what is it that you needed?"

"Well it is about the girl"

"Yes…how is she doing?"

"Well okay I guess…she has calmed down"

"That is wonderful"

"Yes but….. Well I was wondering where does she come from because she isn't from here right"

"No I don't think so…I think she is American"

"Oh okay"

The doctor raised a thick eyebrow at the young nurse. He knew that wasn't all she wanted; she worked with him all too long to not know when something was the matter.

"So what is really bothering you"

"Well what happened to her? I mean I know she was attacked or something but what actually happened"

"I can't answer that because I don't know myself…I was just told she was attacked"__Silence fell between the two as they pondered about their patient's situation.__"That's all I wanted so I won't keep you"

"Alright Rose if you are hungry there is breakfast down stairs and please bring Lalia to me a little later on today"

"Thank you and I will" Rose closed the door behind the doctor and locked it then turned and walked into the bathroom for some much needed relaxation.

Later on in the afternoon

A lamp went flying over Dr. Hughes head as he ducked and toke cover on the floor as another object crashed into the wall. He went under the table for cover and looked over to the door to see if he could reach it. The door was a little too far and he probably be knocked down by the raid of objects so he tried to calm Lalia down.

"Please Lalia stop this lunacy and just talk to me"

"I don't want to talk to you!"__the girl yelled from across the room where she had a book ready to throw at him. The older man huffed and reached into his pocket for his cellphone, he needed to call someone quickly to come help subdue the angry female. The man got up off the floor with his hands in the air "Alright I surrender…just put the book down" the book went flying across the room and landed on his groin, he cried out and fell to the ground in pain while a big smirk appeared on Lalia's face.

Slowly he picked himself up off the ground and started yelling "Now that wasn't called for! I have tried to be nice to you girl but you keep pushing my patients….now put that damn book down?"

It was silent in the room as Lalia stared at the doctor before putting the book down and walking towards him, he was surprised that she got her to listen on the first time and smiled in triumph. She was now in front of him just inches from his face staring blankly and he did the same, her eyes narrowed at him and in a blink of an eye Lalia punched him in the jaw then turned and walked out the room leaving the bleeding doctor.

Evening

After the nurse helped the doctor nurse his bleeding swollen jaw and helped Walter clean up the mess in the room. She briskly walked to Lalia's room to talk. The girl was in the room unloading her stuff when Rose burst in the room and said "What was that all about?" Lalia looked up and then went back to what she was doing.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I am talking about…You almost wrecked that room and hit Dr. Hughes!" "Look I told you I didn't want to talk to him okay"

"And why not! He is trying to help you"

"I don't want any fucking help from him!"

"Why? Why do you keep trying to push us away?"

She got right in her face and screamed at the top of her lungs__"I don't need your help or anyone's help! Just leave me alone?" A few angry tears welled up and spilled as she turned away not wanting to speak to her anymore. A knock came to Lalia's door and she stormed over to the door and yanked it open. Walter stood there with a calm expression on his face as the blue/black haired girl looked him over in confusion. "Who the hell are you?" "Lalia will you stop being so rude" Rose said as she pushed the girl back in the room and smiled at Walter__"I'm sorry about her Mr. Dornez….is there something you need?"

"Yes Sir Integra would like to speak to Ms. Dane"

"Oh…well she will be out in a minute" Walter nodded as the nurse went back in the room and closed it. He heard whispered talking and then loud shuffling before Lalia was pushed out the door and into the hallway, she tried to open the door but it was locked, kicking the door her attention then turned to the old man. His jet black hair was pulled back in a ponytail and his eyes were black and filled with wisdom and respect, neatly pressed Englishman type clothes and polished black shoes. He turned without saying a word and led the way to Sir Integra's office while Lalia trailed a few feet behind him looking at the pictures of various people on the walls. She watched as he step up to this door and knocked "Come in"__was heard on the other side and he opens the door for Lalia to enter. Lalia looked around the spacious office; it had a huge expensive desk in the middle of it with several casement windows behind it and hardwood flooring and chairs. Behind the piles of papers sat a woman with long flowing platinum blonde hair, olive tanned skinned, average body type and the coldest blue eyes she has ever seen sat at the desk. She could tell the woman was noble and all business, it was actually refreshing to Lalia to see such a young woman taking upon being a leader. _Sir Integra wasn't it? _Integra gave the girl a look over while smoking her cigar. When she read the report on the girl at first everything was fine, but when she kept reading found a file on some records of Lalia going to shrinks and doctors all over the place. That bothered the leader and stuck to her, if she was so normal why would she need so many shrinks and specialty doctors? Putting out her cigar in the nearby ashtray she pulled out the file and slid it over to Lalia who peered down at it with little interest. It was silent as she looked over the pieces of paper then back up at the leader before sighing

"I should have known that you would look through my personal life"

"Of course I need to whom I'm letting into my home"

"Did you find what you wanted?"

"Mostly….I still wonder about a few things that weren't elaborated on…..like the many doctors you went to"__Lalia looked up with a surprised look but it quickly faded as she put her head down and played with her fingers. She didn't like talking to complete strangers about her business but what choice did she have.

"I- I used to have an unusual disease" she answered. _ I can't believe she looked that deep into my life….who are these people some intelligence agency?_

"What kind of disease"

"I don't really remember….those memories are choppy"

Sir Integra sat there looking down at the girl while analyzing her trying to figure out if she was lying or not. Most people were intimidated by just Integra's stare and would be uncomfortable but Lalia sat there unmoved. _I have a feeling this is going to be very problematic…._."Well because of your circumstances you shall be staying here" The girl shot out of the chair and slammed her hands on the desk slightly scaring the leader at her sudden actions.

"No! I just want to go home…"

Rubbing her temples the irritated leader replied "You cannot go home anymore for have seen too much and hellsing cannot afford to be publicized to the world"

"Hellsing what the hell is this place? Some kind of secret organization"

"That's correct we are the people who kill the monsters that plague this world"

"Monsters… As in"

"As in vampires Miss. Dane"

"Vampires….you're kidding right?"

"I don't kid Ms. Dane….you can believe it or not but vampires exist, you were attacked by some and hellsing kills them for a living"

Lalia shook her head and sat down again as the information settled in. She tried to make sense of what she was told but the more she thought the more insane she felt. _what was she in…The middle of a horror movie?_ It sounded crazy this stuff about vampires but then it did make since of what happened. Lalia felt she was been watched, actually when she entered the room she felt this dark presence and it hasn't left.

"You were bitten along with the other girl who turned into a ghoul"

Instantly her hand shot up to her bandaged neck, she suddenly felt exposed and dirty.

"Your nurse told me that most of your wounds have almost healed up perfectly….with the wounds you had she would have thought they take at least a week to heal"

Lalia's eyes narrowed a bit; she knew where this was going. "I'm not a vampire Sir Integra…"

"I don't know that for sure"__

"This is bullshit all of this! I know I am human" The girl was now up out of her seat again and yelling at the hellsing leader. Integra having a temper of her own instantly slammed her hands and yelled louder at the fired up Lalia. "How dare a child like you curse and raise your voice to me!" Lalia was done with yelling with this woman so she turned swiftly and headed to the door. Something out the corner of her eye like a shadow stalked towards her and she turned to strike it with her fist. An icy hand caught her wrist and slammed her to the nearest wall making her yelp.

"You dare talk to my master like that human" a baritone voice said to her _Huh that voice….I've heard it somewhere _she thought as her eyes opened up to see nothing but red and black cloth. Tilting her head up some she looked at her assailant who was currently snarling at her like some animal which made chills run through her body. _Those red eyes and teeth….I have seen them before but where?_ Lalia thought hard for a moment before thinking back to the night she was saved by that mysterious tall man and he held her. This was the same man who was still snarling at her who saved her life? Lalia eyed his strange Victorian style clothes, tall slender/muscular build, and shaggy mop of midnight black hair with interest

"y-you bastard let go of me!" she screamed while trying to free her wrist from the vampire. Alucard tightened his hold on her and chuckled when she winced and glared up at him.

"You did not believe me earlier…well there is your proof right in front of you" Lalia looked confused at Sir Integra then back at the man holding her. "Huh Him?"

"What….your…a vampire?" she asked dazed

The vampire smiled showing the girl his sharp canine like teeth and in return she gave him a disgusted look. Alucard caught a whiff of the strange scent on the girl, she smelt of pink jasmine flowers and something he couldn't tell but it made his senses go crazy. _How interesting _he thought

"Let her go alucard"

"Yes master"

He dropped her on the floor and walked over to stand by his master's side while Lalia picked herself off the floor.

"Well since you ARE staying here…Walter needs some help keeping up the house" Integra was writing down an order for her a uniform.

"A maid…that fits her perfectly master"__Integra rolled her eyes at his teasing while Lalia bit her lip from saying anything she would later regret.

Later on in the night- Rose POV

I sat on Lalia's bed folding up some clothes and placing them in the drawers while I waited for Lalia to get back from Sir Integra's office. I'm terribly curious and worried about what happened in there but I am hoping it went very well. Just then the same girl I was thinking about came busting into the room with an angry look plastered on her face scaring me in the process.

"What has gotten into you" I asked her. All she said was "that….that damn ugh!" and walked over to the bed, threw her face in her pillow and screamed. It was quite funny to me to watch this unfold before me, but I didn't show it because I knew it would only anger her more. So instead I walked over to the bed and rubbed her back soothingly until the she calmed down. Lalia turned over with a calm expression and mumbled a soft thanks to me. I told her welcome and asked what happened that had her so upset but she just shook her head at me and said she didn't want to talk about it. God she was so complicated. Since I wasn't going to get an answer out of her I went back to what I was doing before the incident. Lalia laid there on the bed watching the moon and sky and I kind of felt bad for her. "You haven't been outside since you got here" I said mostly to myself but she heard me and shook her head in response. "Not since I tried to escape but that was brief"

An Idea popped up in my head and I ran over to her in excitement

"How about we go outside for a moment hmm?"

She gave me a confused look then answered "But I'm not allowed outside remember? I tried to run"

"Then it shall be our little secret" and with that I gave her a big smile and pulled off the bed and out the door. We tiptoed down the hallway and slunk down the stairs avoiding the staff members then went out the front door. I grabbed her hand and we ran around the mansion to one of the secluded gardens where we could enjoy the scenery but not get caught. Lalia gasped at the beauty of the garden and how the moonlight shimmered off the trees leaves creating shadows. There was a bench underneath one so I went sit on it while my companion lies in the grass and smells the fragrance of the flowers. This turned out to be a complete success. Lalia eyes darkened as if she was in a deep thought and I wondered what she was thinking about so intently so I asked. She looked up at the tree staring at nothing and told me that she was thinking about this chapter of her life and what it would bring. Should she be upset because she was forced against her will to stay here or should she be thankful that she is alive? What she told me next made me very sad, she told me she already felt dead….for her whole world has been ripped away from her…her friends, family, job and everything else she left behind in America. Now she was supposed to go along with this? She asked. We just enjoyed the nighttime air and the silence that settled between us. Then I got another idea and plucked a flower from the patch to place in her hair. I got another confused look for the thousandth time but ignored it and smiled.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you so nice?"

"Well just because others are doesn't mean I am"

"How u know when I would have come out here I wouldn't have ran off?"

"Because I believe that you're not as untrustworthy and mean as you act to be" A small smile came across her face at my answer.

"You're actually kind and loving aren't you Lalia?"

"Only to the people I care for and respect"

"Then I would like to be one of those people….and you be one of mines" Lalia stared at me bewildered by what I said but then she laughed and flicked me on the forehead playfully.  
>"What kind of things are you saying to a stranger?" she asked as she got up and headed towards the house.<p>

"Besides you don't want be around me….you might die" and with that she left the nurse sitting on the bench to think about what she said.

A/N: This is longest chapter I've written…but I hope you are enjoying the story! Please review and thanks again for those who have added it to your favorites! I'm very happy ^^


	6. First day of hell

A/N: I don't own a thing but the made up characters in this fan-fiction …all rights and ownership go to their respectful owners…ENJOY!

Morning- Lalia's POV

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling for I don't know how long. The room was dark except for the small light that shined through the curtains. That was fine because I didn't want to see any light nor did I want to get up. I know soon Rose will come to get me and drag me out of my comfort so I might as well beat her to it. With that in mind I groggily shift the covers off me and sit on the side of the bed stretching. A knock on my door gets my attention while Rose lets herself in and gives me a big smile._ I wonder why she is always so happy_ I think to myself.

"Oh good your awake" she says while walking over to me and placing something on the bed.

"That came for you this morning"

"What is it?" I asked curiously

"See for yourself"

So I picked up the wrapped thing and undid its bindings while Rose went to open the curtains. To my disappointment it was a uniform….A white short-sleeve pressed shirt, a black vest to go over it and the worst part a black skirt.

"This is what I'm supposed to wear?" I said to her unhappily

"Yes"

"I'm not wearing this" and I threw it back on the bed

"Why? What's wrong with it?

"What is wrong? That's the shortest skirt I've seen in my life that's what's wrong!" I shouted to her astounded that she really thought there wasn't anything wrong with that outfit period.

"1 please calm down because it's too early to be shouting and 2 you haven't even tried it on yet"

"I don't need to try it on! It's too fucking short…what am I a hooker or a maid?"

"It's your uniform you have to"

"No! They better find something else….I am NOT wearing that skirt and that's final"

45 minutes later

Lalia came out of the bathroom grumbling something rude under her breath while she tugged and pulled at the skirt she was wearing.

"I can't believe I'm wearing this thing…."

Rose smiled brightly at her and said "You look pretty"

"Whatever I can't believe you really called Sir Integra"

"She was my only alternative" the nurse replied shrugging her shoulders

After glaring daggers at her the girl picked up the black flats and slipped them on her feet. Lalia looked in the mirror and gave herself a disapproving look. She never wore a lot of skirts and dresses…they just weren't her thing but what choice does she have?

"Now that your dress to impress we can go for your treatment"

"What treatment?" she asked a little warily

"For your anemia oh but don't worry it isn't severe but treatment will make sure it doesn't get worst"

"Well…..what are you going to do…?"

"Just a simple blood transfusion"

"Oh"

They both left the room and walk down to the second floor and into another room where Sam the other nurse was preparing. Lalia stopped in the doorway seeing the other nurse and stood watching her every move. Rose sent a questionable gaze up at the girl before grabbing a hold of her hand and slowly pulling her into the room. Sam was surprised that the girl didn't snatch away and run but instead went cautiously quiet over to the chase to lie down. _She seems to calm down a lot_ the older woman thought. The nurse walked over to the two and tried to reach for Lalia's arm to rub it with alcohol. As soon as she lightly touched her arm the girl ripped her arm away and moved far from the blonde hair woman not wanting her to be close. _Or maybe not…._ It was quiet as they all just stood a minute just looking at one another before Rose broke the silence.

"Um Sam I will do the procedure…..if you don't mind"

"O-oh um sure it's okay" she answered as she walked away and left the two alone. When they were by themselves the nurse turned back and shook her head at Lalia.

"What was that?"

"I just don't trust her or the rest of them"

"But you trust me?"

"I didn't say that either but I can tolerate you"

"You are complicated"

In return she shrugged and laid back down on the chase waiting for the treatment to start. Rose put the iv into her arm and hung a bag of O- blood on the pole while Lalia closed her eyes. As she laid there resting she thought about her being an anemic _Sure I felt a little lightheaded and I faint a couple of times but I thought that was just lack of sleep or something. But lately there been some weird things going on with me and it all makes no sense_ Her thoughts raced around her head for a little longer then she got tired and drifted off.

After four hours past Lalia was bandaged up and sent on her way to find Walter while the nurse left to be with the other nurses. Rose was going to go with her but she said she was fine and wanted to go on her own. The girl slowly walked down the hallway taking her time not wanting to find the butler at all. A delightful smell flowed to her nose and she sniffed. It smelt of muffins…blueberry ones fresh out the oven. _I bet it taste great_ she thought walking towards the smell and her stomach agreed. Lalia traveled down a flight of stairs and turned right, the smell was getting closer and her stomach growled louder. Then there was a pair of doubled doors leading to what she believes is the kitchen but instead of going in she peered in. A woman was in the middle of a massive kitchen humming a tune happily while stooping down to checking on something in the oven. The kitchen had beautiful dark wooded cabinets and smooth granite tabletops. There was a granite table in the middle with stools to sit on and pots and pans over hung in a rack. But that wasn't what had the blue/black haired girl mesmerized….it was the fresh muffins cooling in a cute wicker basket on the table. Lalia's mind started to think of a plan on how she could get her hands on one…or maybe some. She crept into the kitchen careful not to make noise and slid over to the table underneath. The woman hasn't even notice the girl coming in or the disappearing muffins going under the table and the thief shooting out of the kitchen. _Like taking candy from a baby_ said to herself with a smirk. The girl toke one of her four stolen treasures and bit into it happily while lazily walking around the mansion. Lalia doesn't know how but she found her feet just walking where they wanted and was now at the entrance to the "secret place" Rose toke her to that night. Pushing open the door and walking over to the spot they sat under last time she laid against the bark of the tree eating her food. A calming feeling came over the girl as it did before and relaxed her tense body. She didn't even know she was but being in this place kind of did make it like that. Lalia was after all a stranger to them and them to her…

Lalia's POV 

After finishing my snack I started to really look for the man I was supposed to be looking for in first place but was sidetracked. I rounded a corner and quickly wished I didn't for there was the butler coming around the corner too obviously looking for me.

"Ah I've found you….follow me this way" he said turning on his heel and walking back the direction he came. I followed behind him from a little distance looking out the windows we past, it was nice outside today. He toke me to a closet filled with cleaning supplies and handed me a dusting rag, a polishing cloth, a mop with a bucket and cleaning fluid. After handing me the things he ushered me down the hall on the last room to the left. I walked into the room and put my supplies down then went over to open the curtains to let some light in. Dust attacked my nose and I caught a sneezing fit, the dust was old and thick it was horrible.

"Trying to keep up with my other duties sometime some of these rooms don't get the attention they need" he said while I caught my breath.

"I see" I said it quietly to myself

"When you are finish here you can get me for your next task….I will be in the kitchen…it seems some muffins have vanished" I said nothing but smiled to myself at his words and he left me alone in the dusty neglected room. I sighed heavily and grabbed the dusting rag so I could start on the dust first.

In another part of the mansion 

"What! You guys are leaving?" Rose asked Sam surprised and hurt.

"Well yeah…She seems have healed pretty well"

"But…but"

Sam put her finger to Rose's mouth to shush her and said "But nothing rose our part here is done…now it's your time"

"Yeah I guess"

"Besides she never wanted anyone of us near her or to take care of her….she only deals with you"

"There is no point in you guys staying here and not doing anything when you can go back to the hospital" the brown haired nurse's eyes lowered to the floor in sadness. She was uncertain now…what if something happens with Lalia and Dr. Hughes isn't here? No she was her caretaker and even though Lalia was reluctant she needs looking after still. If something happens she will figure it out or Rose could always call the man.

"I'm going to miss you all…" Rose sniffed holding back tears and Sam hugged the nurse and chuckled.

"You are so emotional….it's not like you won't see us again"

"I know I know…" She smiled and hugged the older woman back

"So are you going to help me pack and see us off?" the nurse asked as she headed to her room. Rose nodded and followed her friend down the hall.

Back to Lalia

"There" I said as I stood back to admire my handy work. The sun shined in on the newly cleaned living area. The red oak wood of the table, chairs and china cabinet was polished to an exceptional shine. The floor was so clean that you could eat off it and there were no signs of dust. Satisfied with the work I did I headed off with my supplies to the kitchen to find Walter. But then I stopped dead in the middle of the hall because I'd forgotten that I didn't even remember which way was to the kitchen…. _This place is big but it couldn't be that hard to find the kitchen_ I reassured myself as I stated walking again to go down the stairs. _It's been two or three days since I got here and I don't know where the damn kitchen is and I forgot to ask how to get there. _I turned the corner to the right and started walking but then stopped and turned around so I could go left….but then I felt I should try right so I went back the way I was originally was going.

"This is ridiculous….who needs this many hallways and rooms!" I shouted while I opened the millionth door today. When I found out I went in a circle I almost ripped my hair out but the smell of tea brewing hit my nose and ran in that direction. I recognized the double doors from earlier and out of relief I burst through them not really caring. The chef jumped at the sudden intrusion and then blinked at Lalia as she came in a little out of breath.

"Can I help you?" The stubby woman asked

The girl looked around the kitchen looking for something and when she didn't find it she frowned and huffed in frustration. Then she looked at the woman across the room staring at her probably waiting for an answer. The woman was kind of short and thick with black hair and brown eyes like rose's eyes.

"Where is the butler" she asked in an irritated tone

"Oh he just left to go check upon the new ma- oh…" Ella stopped what she was saying when she noticed the girl had on maid attire. Lalia threw her hands in the air "he is looking for me and I was looking for him….great just fucking great"

"Well why don't you stay in here till he gets back" the chef said pointing to a stool as she turned her attention back to the rapidly cooling tea. Taking the offer of sitting down the girl put her elbow on the table so she could rest her head in it.

"So what's your name?"

"….Lalia"

"I'm Ella the chef of course"

"mmm…"

It got quiet for a moment but then the chef asked another question. "Do you like cooking Lalia?"

Lalia perked up definitely listing to Ella now and nodded a yes and Ella smiled.

"Then do you mind trying this for me?"

She love cooking and even more loved eating cooking so the opportunity to try some food wasn't something she was going to let pass her up. So the girl got up from her seat to walk over to the woman and the hot stove. Ella pulled a drawer open to get a spoon for Lalia to taste what she was preparing for dinner.

"So why do they even need a chef….I mean shouldn't the butler be doing this too?" the girl asked taking the spoon and dipping it into the sauce pan and bringing it to her lips.

"Well he use too but then things got a little overwhelming so they hired me…after all it's not just the staff that needs feeding but all the soldiers too" the woman answered. Lalia's eyes lit up with joy when she tasted the sauce and made a pleased humming sound.

"This is really….really good"

Puffing her chest out and looking proudly she answered "Thank you…it's my first time trying a wine reduced sauce though" She half listened to the woman's rambling about what was in it while she tasted whatever else was in the pots. _I think I'm going to like this lady if she cooks like this every day_.

"Miss Dane…" a male voice said spooking the cook again but Lalia just turned around unfazed.

"If you are finish tasting we can go to your next task?" Walter said

"Uh oh yeah right…" With that the girl put the spoon in the sink, walked over to the butler, picked up her stuff and left

Evening Time-Rose POV

It has been a while since I saw Lalia and I wondered how she was doing. _Well there isn't anything broken, no yelling and screaming so I take it pretty well_ I thought to myself as I walked to find Mr. Dornez. All of a sudden I got this spine chilling feeling of being watched and I turned to make sure I was alone in the hall. Yes it was just me and when I turned the feeling left me so I continued on my way but then it came again. My heart started to beat a little faster and my pace picked up to the point I was power walking now. Ever since I got here this mansion has made me a little nervous when I'm by myself. A part of me said that I was silly and watched too many movies but the other said watch your back always. With this in mind I was too busy turned around trying to look behind me that I didn't see someone approaching me and we bumped into each other. Some sort of liquid spilled all over me and the person I bumped…now I smell like Lemon?  
>"Hey watch where you're fucking going!" I looked up looking into a pair of angry bluegreen eyes and flinched. She then looked surprised at me when she saw who I was but then rolled her eyes.

"Rose…what the hell were you doing" she shouted pissed she was knocked down and covered in cleaning fluid.

"I-I was scared"

"Scared of what the wallpaper?"

"I felt I was been watched" I said in my defense. So she looked behind me and searched the hall then turned back and gave me a look.

"Right sure you were….now I have to clean this damn mess up"

"I'm sorry…I will help you"

"You were going to do that anyway sister now let's go" she said while pulling me up and dragging me down the hall. A pair of eyes opened and blinked from the ceiling where the two just left. He chuckled the nurse was so easily scared and a perfect way to past time…or until he got bored with her. Alucard had nothing to do but "play" with the nurse and the new maid since his master hadn't summoned him for a mission tonight. He stayed close to the shadows when he sensed their presence coming back to clean the mess they made and just watched. Rose got down on the floor and started wiping the fluid up but Lalia looked around obviously trying to pinpoint his location.

"What are you looking at?" Rose asked a little worried. Lalia couldn't tell Rose that oh I'm just checking the walls to make sure a vampire isn't watching us. _ Oh yeah I sound very sane…_ so she just lied.

"Nothing I just spaced out"

**Smart girl** a male voice rang through her head and she jumped making the nurse jump as well.

"What! What is it?" she asked now certain there was something wrong.

"N-Nothing Rose just clean this up"

**And you get out of my head! **

**Who me? ** He asked coyly

**No…the other voice in my head Yes you idiot! **

It got silent so Lalia thought he left her alone. She got down and helped Rose gather up the used paper towels they used. She glanced at the nurse who had a disturbed looked on her face and kept eyeing the walls with suspicion.

**On your hands and knees are quit fitting for you Lalia **he purred in her mind again

"Oh my fucking god that is it?!" she screamed and got up

"Lalia where are you going?!" the nursed asked confused

"To my damn room and if anybody needs me…give them this!" and she put her middle finger in the air as she stormed off to her room to go to bed.

"Lalia wait Lalia! Ugh…" The girl was already gone so there wasn't any use shouting at nothing. Rose picked up the paper towels and the empty bottle of cleaner before throwing it away. After that she headed to her bedroom but not before knocking on Lalia's door then trying to twist the knob. _ It's locked…well no surprise there_ the nurse said as she walked in her room and did the same.

Midnight-Unknown POV

Mostly everyone was sleep now and a still quietness was in the manor. Rose was soundly sleeping in her bed dreaming and snoring a little too loud. While Lalia fought with her dreams to leave her alone. She tossed and turned in the bed throwing the covers about. Inside her mind she walked around in a dark void trying to find a way out. She heard a voice from afar whispering something then it louder and louder. "Lalia…why Lalia" it called out to her in a sad voice.

"Why what!" she yelled back confused and a little scared. The darkness seem to thicken around her to the point where her breathing was in gasps. Something cold touch her shoulder and she turned swiftly to look her dead sister Camille in the eyes. In shock she gasped and put her hands over her eyes as she slumped to the floor shaking.

"Why is this happening" she asked and a hand reached out and touched her leg. She open her eyes and looked, there was Camille's lifeless rotting body in a sea of blood. Lalia awoke from her dream screaming "No! Stop it?!" over and over. Her whole body shook and she put her arms around herself as she rocked back and forth. Rose came running into the room and ran to the girl's aid. She reached out and touched the girl's arm lightly trying to calm her but Lalia moved like she was being burned.

"Leave me alone!" she cried out

"It okay just let me help" she said again trying get her arm

This time the girl uncurled and grabbing rose by the face she threw her to the nearest wall with ease. Rose chocked up blood at the force of the throw and slid down the wall going unconscious. The other nurses now running in from all the commotion came to help their friend and restrain the girl. Sam ran over to the woman on the floor while two other had a hold on Lalia's arms and legs. She was jerking and yelling at them trying to get away but they kept her unable to really move.

"Don't let her go!" she said while checking Rose's injuries

_Damn she has three broken ribs and probably internal bleeding. What did that girl do to her?_

Rose hand reached out and touched Sam's wrist and she told her "I'm okay…please go help them to calm Lalia"

Sam nodded and ran out the room to go get some sedative. She immediately returned and when Lalia saw what she had the girl started to struggle more making it harder for them to keep her still.

"No let me go!"

"Lalia please this is going to help you relax" a nurse said

"I don't want it"  
>"Keep her steady!" Sam yelled trying to look for and opening to inject the medicine but she was moving too much. Then out of nowhere Lalia's chest started to burn and a mark with weird glowing symbols over her left breast shown. Her head shot up in pain and the white part of her eye turned black while her iris darkened from the bluegreen color to just dark blue. The nurse looked confused and wide eye at what was happening. A shockwave of power from Lalia knocked all the nurses back and blew out the windows making alarm to the soldiers outside. The girl was on the floor now clutching hard at her chest; her fingernails lengthened to a sharper length and her canines became a little sharper too. The mark glowed brighter and Lalia's behavior changed; she no longer had a look of pain on her face but a look of blank calmness. The girl walked over to the broken window and jumped out landing on her feet she then started to walk towards the front gate to the estate.

In Sir Integra's Office

The leader had a cigar between her frowning lips as she tapped irately on the desk. _ This night has gone straight to _hell she said to herself

_Flashback_

There she was earlier doing more paperwork on a late night as usual then all of a sudden she hears yelling. Even from here she could hear it not clearly to know what was said but still it was way too loud if she could hear it up here.

"That damn American girl probably….she has been a loud troublemaker ever since she got here" the woman said while ignoring it and going back to what she was doing. Then she heard the sound of breaking glass and cries which alarmed her so she called for Walter who was already on his way up.

"I'm sorry Sir but there is a problem going on the second floor…It seems Miss Dane is trying another escape attempt"

"Where is the doctor's staff that is supposed to be making sure she is kept restrained?" Sir Integra asked

"They are all unconscious at the moment in the girls room…Some type of blast seems to have gone off"

_What…a blast?_ She thought

"And the girl now?"

"Currently in the front yard going for the gates…the guards are trying to get a handle on the situation right now"

_End of flashback_

She stood there looking out the window watching what was going on in the yard. Even though she wore her calm look but underneath she was livid. _I have enough to deal with…I don't need some temperamental girl running around and tearing up the house! _

Outside Lalia was still walking and was almost to the front gates. A bullet shot in front of her and she stopped walking then turned to the men.

"You stay where you are…"

He didn't finish what he was saying before the girl was in front of him; she grabbed him by his uniform and threw him into the other guards knocking them all down. Turning away Lalia walked up to the last group of men who were standing in her way of the locked gates and snarled. One of them had an eye patch over one of his eyes and a long braid loosely wrapped around his neck.

"Zhe gates are locked…you won't get through so give up now!" the man in front yelled to her with his pistol pointed just in case she tried something.

"Her eyes…what the hell is she" one solider asked with a nervous look

He stared at the girl and she did the same while he waited for her next move. Lalia slowly raised her hand to the men and it started to crackle with a light blue light like lighting. It concentrated in the palm of her hand and she blasted at them hurling the soldiers in different directions. The front gates had a huge hole in them from the blast and she ran straight through it leaving hellsing

Integra sent for alucard to go and retrieve the girl by any means before she get in any further. While the rest of everyone started to clean up the mess Lalia made in her wake.

Alucard's POV

I phased through the manor and followed the human's scent a little ways from there. I was surprised when master summoned me. Pathetic those wild geese men couldn't even capture one human girl. Though it was interesting to see the damaged she had done to the place. I appeared behind her and immediately she knew I was there and turned to face me. Again Lalia's hand crackled with the light blue lighting and she stood in a fighting stance.

"Hmm how interesting" was all I said as I pulled out my Casull and pointed at her.

"There's no need for that" a woman voice called out to me and I turned to her.

A woman dressed in strange clothing sat in the tree swaying her legs. She then got up and looked at Lalia and said "Where do you think you're going Lalia? There's nowhere for you to return to in the city"

The girl growled and launched at the woman who just held her hand out and chanted some words. A light surround the girl and then tightened around like rope keeping her in place. She struggled against it but then it hissed and started to burn her skin making her cry out.

"The more you struggle the more it will burn and drain your strength" the stranger said as she walked up to her and then placed her hand on Lalia's chest where her mark was. Suddenly Lalia's eyes went back to their normal color and her teeth and hands to then she dropped to the ground asleep.


End file.
